Seviper
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=006 |gen=Generation III |species=Fang Snake Pokémon |type=Poison |metheight=2.7 m |imheight=8'10" |metweight=52.5 kg |imweight=115.7 lbs. |ability=Shed Skin |dw=Infiltrator |body=02 |egg1=Field |egg2=Dragon |color=Black |male=50}} Seviper (Japanese: ハブネーク Habuneeku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is famous for its rivalry with Zangoose. Biology Physiology Seviper is a purplish Pokémon with golden "plates" on its body. Both of its fangs are red but one side of its face is light purple while the other side is a darker purplish color. Its eyes are also red and the also have gold "plates" on them. Behavior Seviper is aggressive and has a nasty disposition and has no qualms about stealing other Pokémon's food. It is known to wrap its body around its victims so that they cannot move. Like most Pokémon, Seviper is quite clever and it is observant enough to notice where a trap might be. It can also be quite affectionate with its trainer. Natural abilities Seviper has the ability Shed Skin and the hidden ability Infiltrator. Shed Skin may have a 30% chance of curing a stat aliment. Infiltrator prevents the effects of Light Screen, Reflect, or Safeguard. Evolution Seviper does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Wrap]]|15|90|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 1 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 4 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 7 |[[Lick]]|30|100|30|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 10 |'Poison Tail'|50|100|25|Poison|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 13 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 16 |'Venoshock'|65|100|10|Poison|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 19 |[[Glare]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Tough|1|3}} 22 |'Poison Fang'|50|100|15|Poison|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 25 |Venom Drench|—|100|20|Poison|Status|Clever|3|0}} 28 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 31 |Gastro Acid|—|100|10|Poison|Status|Tough|3|0}} 34 |'Poison Jab'|80|100|20|Poison|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 37 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 40 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 43 |'Belch'|120|90|10|Poison|Special|Tough|1|0}} 46 |[[Coil]]|—|—|20|Poison|Status|Tough|1|0}} 49 |Wring Out|—|100|5|Normal|Special|Tough|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Wrap]]|15|90|20|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Lick]]|20|100|30|Ghost|Physical}} 5 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 9 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status}} 12 |'Poison Tail'|50|100|25|Poison|Physical}} 16 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 20 |'Venoshock'|65|100|10|Poison|Special}} 23 |[[Glare]]|—|90|30|Normal|Status}} 27 |'Poison Fang'|50|100|15|Poison|Physical}} 31 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 34 |Gastro Acid|—|100|10|Poison|Status}} 38 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 42 |'Poison Jab'|80|100|20|Poison|Physical}} 45 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 49 |[[Coil]]|—|—|20|Poison|Status}} 53 |Wring Out|—|100|5|Normal|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Persian, Linoone|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 336 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 336 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 336 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 336 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 336 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 336 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Seviper BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Seviper BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Seviper XY.gif |orasspr=Seviper XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Seviper first appeared in A Tail with a Twist﻿. A Seviper is attacking other Pokémon to steal its food. Soon when the gang has lunch, May's Torchic is attacked by a wild Seviper and also gets its food taken. Ash's Treecko sees it attacking Torchic and tries to help. After Treecko attacked it a few times, the Seviper runs away. Later in the episode Jessie, James and Meowth are having lunch. Once they ran out of food, Jessie gets a secret rice roll she was hiding from James and Meowth and while they where fighting over it, the Seviper steals, and eats it. Jessie gets mad and, when the Seviper bites her hair and styled into a medium-length, Jessie became very angry and physically attacked it. She almost killed it, but James and Meowth told her to catch it, so she did. Overall, Lucy's own Seviper is the most powerful after Jessie's Seviper and it manages to overpower Jessie's by clashing with its Poison Tail before it blasts them off with Flamethrower. However in her fight against Ash, it was defeated by Ash's Donphan before she releases her Milotic to battle him. *Lucy's Seviper *Schwarz's Seviper *Seviper (anime) *Team Plasma's Seviper (trailer) Trivia * Zangoose is in every one of Seviper's Pokédex Entries, except FireRed and LeafGreen. * Despite Seviper and Zangoose being enemies, they are in the same egg group and can breed. * There is a misconception of Seviper evolving from Ekans or Arbok. * In horde battles in X and Y if a Seviper is in a group of Zangoose, it will be attacked by them. Likewise if there is a Zangoose in their group, they will attack the Zangoose. * There was a mistake on Pokémon trainer's choice about what Pokémon evolves into Seviper?, the answer was Arbok. This is wrong because Seviper doesn't evolve and Arbok is fully evolved. Origin Seviper's name comes from the word "viper", and severe or serpent. Gallery 336Seviper AG anime.png 336Seviper AG anime 2.png 336Seviper AG anime 3.png 336Seviper AG anime 4.png 336Seviper Dream.png 336Seviper Pokemon Colosseum.png 336Seviper Pokémon HOME.png Seviper-GO.png Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon